


Lovestrukk

by TheGoodMadame



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Murder, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodMadame/pseuds/TheGoodMadame
Summary: Nani wanted nothing more than to be with her one love Harry Styles, even after him having seemingly forgetting her existence. When they finally come together again it's anything but a normal encounter as they face off with a psychopath and her accomplices after having been denied love by none other than Harry Styles.





	1. Chapter 1

My eyes opened and I came face-to-face with none other than Harry Styles; my old lover. I looked away from Harry as thoughts of what we used to have before he left me to go on X-Factor. Harry groaned in pain as he started to open his eyes and look around the room. I glanced back over at him before glancing to the left and seeing a tall skinny blonde girl with a knife in her hand grinning in our direction. I looked down at my hands and tried to squirm my way out of the bindings that held me in what looked to be a plain wooden kitchen chair. The bindings were much too tight for me to move more than a couple inches from under them and I gave up trying.

“Katrina, let us go!” Harry’s yell surprised me and caused me to jump.

“You know I won’t do that Harry. Once I kill your little girlfriend here I will start on you next.” Katrina laughed and walked over to me.

“Girlfriend? I don’t even know her!” I hung my head at his words. I was right; he didn’t remember who I was. I was stupid to think coming to that concert would’ve made him remember anything that we had.

“Ah, but she knows you. Don’t you?” I nodded without saying anything. Katrina grabbed my long pink-dyed hair and yanked my head back. She put the knife to my throat and giggled when I struggled to pull away.

“How do you know me?” Harry looked at me confused.

“Go on, tell him, how do you know him?” I gulped and looked up at Katrina.

“I’m from your hometown, we went to school together, and you were my first ever boyfriend. I was with you when you tried out for the x-factor but after you made it big, you forgot all about me. You never even officially broke up with me. You just stopped all contact with me and forgot I existed because I wasn’t famous.” Katrina pressed the knife against my neck causing me to flinch and try to pull away from it. Katrina removed the knife and pressed the blade into my right shoulder. I shook my head no as she watched Harry realize who I was.

“Nani…” I screamed as Katrina shoved the knife into my shoulder. I struggled against the knife making her stab it even deeper into my body. I cried in pain as she ripped it out and laughed maniacally.

“Katrina please, please leave her alone!” Katrina laughed.

“Hah. Now you remember, do you?” Harry nodded and Katrina untied him from his seat. Katrina walked behind me and looked over at Harry.

“Get down on your knees now.” Harry obeyed and got down on his knees. Katrina untied my arms and legs and leaned down to whisper something in my ear.

“I want you to stab Harry. I don’t care where but I want you to stab him for what he’s done to you. You don’t and I’ll kill your friend."

“N-No! I won’t do that Katrina!” I shook my head tears forming in my eyes. Katrina sighed and walked to the area under the steps to our right. She pulled out Niall from under the steps.

“Do it, or I kill him.”

“Nani, do it! I don’t care what it is but Katrina will kill Niall, it’s not an empty threat.” I looked down at the knife in her hand and opened my hand for it. She happily handed me the knife and I looked back at Harry.

“I’m so sorry, please know this isn’t me.” I stabbed the knife into Harry’s chest and he looked up in shock. I cried and dropped the knife after pulling it out. I dropped to my knees and held onto Harry crying heavily. He wrapped his arms around me as he rested his head on my shoulder. I could feel blood pouring out onto me and I looked back at Katrina.

“I’ll give you my life Katrina but please, save Harry, he can’t die.” Katrina smirked and picked up the knife. She slammed the handle against my face and I fell over on my side blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes and looked around the room; my eyes struggled to adjust in the dimly lit concrete room. Nani was hung from the ceiling by her wrists and three people stood around her; as my eyes began to adjust I saw Katrina being the one that stood in the middle and the two others appeared to be twins. I flexed my arms and felt a searing pain in my chest as my memories came flooding back. The knife. Nani had stabbed me in the chest. I grimaced at the sharp pain and looked down towards my chest. It looked as though I was failed sewing project with the thread looking as if it was only half-assed. I heard a deep chuckle come from one of the girls and looked up to her being directly in my face.

“Look who’s awake Nova.” The other of the twins walked over and looked down at me.

“He looks so scared. Katrina, what should we do with him?”

“Take him upstairs and do as you please. Nani here promised me her life if I saved him and I’m going to collect on that.” I panicked. Nani had offered her life in exchange for mine when I didn’t give her anything or even remembered her after I had became famous. Does she really think she’s worth nothing or is she just stupidly loyal?! As Nova reached down to untie me I ram my head into her stomach. I knocked the breath out of her as her sister came over and punched me across the face.

“That is enough Harry!” I looked over at Katrina and she had a knife pressed against Nani’s throat; ready to cut at any moment.

“Please Katrina take me. Nani doesn’t deserve your anger imagine the pain you can cause if you kill me instead. All those disappointed girls, Nani’s broken heart, the rest of One Direction, and you’ll even get your name everywhere like you’ve wanted. I’m the main target of your hate not her.” I pleaded and Katrina seemed to become confused who she wanted to hurt first.

“Take him to my bedroom girls. You can have fun with Nani.” The twins nodded and untied me completely. One grabbed a knife and pressed it hard into my back as they pushed me up the steps. I wanted to fight back but doing so would end Nani’s life and I needed to do everything to protect her at this point. The twins took me to a rather plain looking room that was solid white with a beaten down dressed and a nicer looking double bed, they pushed me back onto the bed and used the rope I was previously tied with to retie me to the bed. I struggled hard against the ropes now that we were away from Katrina. The twins laughed as I struggled to get free so I could protect Nani.

“Look at him Mia, so pathetic. Trying to save a girl he broke down by forgetting all about her.” I stopped struggling and looked down. They were right. I abandoned Nani after I promised her nothing would change just because I was famous. I can only imagine how she felt seeing those tabloids or seeing me dating other women and as I thought about what was happening, a realization came to me. I deserve this. I brought Nani into this. They would’ve never went after her if she hadn’t been affiliated with me.

The door slammed open and Nani walked in with a bloody knife in her hand. I gasped when I saw blood seeping through her shirt but she didn’t seem to notice, instead she looked incredibly angry and glared at the twins.

“Nani?!” Nova quickly cut off the ropes from my body and held me against her with a knife to my throat. Nani chuckled and looked at me.

“Do you think I care whether he lives or dies?” She laughed, “He’s the reason I’m here in the first place, he’s the reason I have no empathy or any feelings.” She grinned. As I stared at Nani it seemed as though something had just snapped in her. Nani looked at Mia who had retreated in fear and walked over to her. Nani grabbed her by her hair and yanked her up into her arms.

“Nova, I’ll kill all three of you, I don’t give two fucks but drop Harry and at least you’ll have your sister.” Nova froze and looked at Nani in anger. Nani just smiled almost innocently. Nova threw me over to Nani and Nani threw Mia to Nova, once the trade was completed the twins left whatever we were in and Nani collapsed on the floor. Whatever it was driving her had ran out and now she was in critical danger. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Niall stood in the doorway looking down at Nani.“We got to get her help Niall!”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Niall ran from the room in what I presumed a search for a phone while I just held Nani and hoped for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

I heard a loud thud come from downstairs and lifted Nani up; I laid her on the bed and walked down the stairs to my left where I saw an unconscious Niall. I looked at the person standing next to him and gasped quietly, Zayn had knocked Niall unconscious. I ran back to the room I had come from and lifted up Nani from the bed. I snuck my way out into the hallway and found the nearest closet to hide in. I quietly opened the door and laid Nani in then slipped in beside her and quietly shut the door behind us. I heard continuous loud footsteps followed by soft thuds coming up the stairs. I heard whimpering that I could only presume was Niall trying to struggle free from our “friend” and when I heard him yell in pain I closed my eyes trying to block out the thoughts of what Zayn did to him.

“Where is Harry, Niall? And where is that girl? You said she was dying. I told those idiotic girls to get only Harry not that girl as well!” I made the decision to open the closet door and come out quietly in front of Zayn.

“If I come quietly with no fight, you must take care of Nani first. She’s not looking so good and I imagine we’re probably really far from the hospital. I need to know she’ll be alright.” Zayn grinned and dropped Niall on the floor.

“If you surrender, I’ll take Nani to the hospital right now. You two can come along so you know I’m not lying then afterwards you’re all mine.” I picked Nani up from inside the closet and held her limp body in my arms. She was starting to become cold so I knew we had to hurry. I walked to Zayn and looked at him in the eyes. He grinned and made Niall stand up and walk down the steps to the door that was across a huge empty room. That was when I realize we were in a converted warehouse. I followed close behind and when Zayn lead us to a large black hummer, he opened the door and inside were Louis and Liam who were also bound and gagged. I got in the front of the hummer and Niall got in the back with our friends. Zayn pulled out of the driveway and drove well above the speed limit to the hospital that was almost an hour away.

“She’ll be alright, won’t she Harry?” Zayn seemed to be concerned about Nani’s health and I just looked down. I didn’t feel her heartbeat anymore.

“She’s dead...I can’t feel her breathing or her heartbeat.” Zayn grabbed the wheel and drifted at almost a hundred miles an hour into a nearby abandoned parking lot. He slammed on the brakes and turned off the hummer.

“Goddamnit! I specifically chose her for that contest. I personally picked her out to sing with you!”

“So you knew who she was…How?”

Zayn ran his hand through his hair and groaned in anger, “pictures of you two had been sent to Simon. They were before you were famous so we arranged this whole goddamn meetup. All of us except you knew who Nani was. When you ran your mouth to the tabloids about me after I left I set this whole plan up to hurt you all but Nani was never part of the picture. She wasn’t even supposed to be there when the plan took place but the girls must’ve gotten impatient.”

“Nani wasn’t supposed to be hurt..?” Zayn shook his head.

“Only you four. It wasn’t even supposed to happen the way it did. The twins were supposed to kidnap Louis and Liam, while Katrina was supposed to get you and Niall. You all were only supposed to get a severe beating. Nothing more. I wasn’t out for murder, and weapons weren’t even supposed to be involved. Those stupid whores went off on their own!” Zayn seemed so frustrated so I knew he was telling the truth.

“Zayn we could still save her if you let us go.” Zayn looked back at Niall and got out of the car. He opened my door and gently took Nani from my hands. I looked down at my chest where I had been stabbed and the effects of all blood loss were finally starting to take their toll on me. I started to daze in and out.

“Harry? Oh my god, Harry you’re bleeding!” Am I? I touched my chest and brought my hand up to my face and sure enough my hand was bloody. The thread they’d sewn that shut with must’ve broken. I smiled weakly because at least i’ll get to join Nani wherever she is. I looked over towards the parking lot and saw Zayn trying to revive Nani but it wouldn’t work. She was gone and we were still too far from the hospital.

“I-I’m okay..Niall. I’ll get to see Nani soon….everything will be alright.”

“Harry, Nani is -” He cut off when he realized what I meant. Niall untied Liam and Louis. They jumped out of the hummer and lifted me out of the front seat. I could tell by the smell of cologne that Liam was the one carrying me. I opened my eyes and looked over at Nani who looked at as though she were sleeping so peacefully. I took her hand in my own as I closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

I slowly began to open my eyes as I could finally feel my body once more. Zayn was leaning over me with a look of surprise, in fact as I looked around all of the boys were looking at me surprised. I held my head as the memories of what those crazed One Direction fans surfaced to the top of my brain. I remembered stabbing Harry and I sat up quickly, although still extremely weak from my injuries. I looked next to me and saw Harry lying there; his skin was a ghostly white in comparison to his normally tanned skin. I didn’t have the strength to speak yet so I grabbed Niall’s hand and made chest compression motions over Harry. They seemed to get the picture and started to work on reviving Harry. I looked at Zayn and made a dialing motion which he understood and began calling for an ambulance. More memories of the conversation that I had heard between Harry and Zayn while I lay unconscious surfaced and I looked over at Zayn in shock.

“Y-you..” I stuttered out the words as I tried to speak with my dry throat.

“Nani, I know and I’m so incredibly sorry. It wasn’t meant to be like this but I trusted the wrong people and I regret everything. It was so stupid to get so worked up over some gossip to a tabloid especially because I’m guilty of it as well.” He hung up the phone once he had finished calling for an ambulance.

“If..Harry dies..” Zayn kneeled down in front of me as I struggled to speak.

“If he dies, I’ll never forgive myself. I set this whole meetup up because you two were an amazing couple before he abandoned you and the torture was only supposed to be a beating. Those girls they went off on their own and I didn’t think they would so I didn’t stay at the warehouse as I should’ve. This was all such a stupid impulse and I know you can’t forgive me but I need to make sure you both survive.” I groaned in pain as my abdomen seared. I didn’t even remember being stabbed but the wound in my stomach told me that I had been and it obviously hit somewhere serious. I heard the sirens of the ambulance in the distance and I knew we’d be saved.

“Turn...turn yourself...in.” I collapsed back onto my side as I glanced up Zayn.

“I will Nani, but first, I need you two to be safe.” I smiled softly as the paramedics loaded Harry and I up into the ambulances. Everyone else's wounds weren’t severe so they treated most of theirs on site. As they closed the door to the ambulance Niall jumped in to go with me. I held his hand as I looked up at the roof of the ambulance.

“You’ll be okay Nani.” I nodded and closed my eyes to get some rest.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat up in bed at what I presumed to be a hospital. Niall pushed me back down gently and I looked around for Nani. I had hoped that it was all just one big nightmare but when I felt the pain in my chest I knew everything that happened was real. Panic ensued when I didn’t see Nani.

“Where is she Niall? Is she dead?” Niall sighed as though he had some bad news.

“We don’t know yet Harry, she woke up in the parking lot long enough for us to save you, but in the ambulance she started crashing. They took her immediately back for surgery but they didn’t know if she’d actually make it out of the surgery.” My heart sank. Nani just wanted to tell me who she was and I potentially killed her. I looked up at the TV and saw a news reporter outside of what looked to be this hospital. Zayn was being taken away by police in the background and I could hear all the  
cries of the fangirls. I grabbed the remote and turned up the TV.

“We now have word that Zayn Malik has confessed to kidnapping One Direction with the help of a woman named Katrina and a set of twins who have yet to be located. Rumor has it that motive was some gossip that the other boys had spread in the tabloids. We’re currently waiting on word from Harry Styles if his supposed girlfriend is still alive. More updates as they come in.”

I threw the remote across the room, and groaned in pain as my chest seared.

“Be careful mate, you just got out of surgery.”

“Niall, go get me a ring. An engagement ring more precisely. I don’t care what it looks like just make it nice. Nani and I had talks of marriage before I went on the x-factor and now I feel I’m ready to give that to her.” Niall nodded and left the room. I closed my eyes to rest when I heard the sounds of a bed being wheeled into the room. I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed as Nani was brought into the room hooked up to all different sorts of machines.

“While she be alright?” The doctor looked over at me.

“We have her stabilized and so far everything's looking good. If everything goes as planned she should wake up late tonight or early tomorrow.” I nodded.

“Thank you.” I laid back in the bed and relaxed as I heard the news I wanted to hear. Nani would be fine and our lives would go by great. Now that Katrina is dead no one else should be able to harm us and we’ll beef up security at all times.

I must’ve fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes again the world was dark outside the windows. Niall walked over to me and showed me the beautiful large chocolate diamond ring he had picked out for Nani. I sat up in my bed and carefully maneuvered myself into a spot that I could stand in. I walked to Nani’s bedside and slipped the ring on her wedding finger for her to find in the morning when she awakens. I used a napkin and wrote the words “will you marry me?” on it and tied it around the finger next to the ring finger. It wasn’t exactly romantic but given the circumstances I wouldn’t have it any other way. Hopefully she says yes.


	6. Chapter 6

That night in the hospital as Nani had awoken was the most stressful moment in my entire life. I wanted so badly to marry Nani and if she had said no, which would’ve been understandable, I would’ve been heartbroken. Lucky for me she had said yes the second she saw the ring and note that I had scrawled on a measly napkin. Now here we stood after six months of recovering in that dreadful looking hospital, getting married at last. I had just kissed her and we were now wedded as husband and wife. Of course we were a bit young to get married at only twenty-three and twenty but after the whole ordeal with Katrina I don’t think any of us wanted to wait.

“Despite everything that happened, I do really wish Zayn could’ve been here.” I nodded in agreement and walked Nani down the aisle to where the party would be held. We had a really casual wedding with our ideal formal attire being jeans and a nice shirt and seeing Nani in her favorite ripped skinny jeans and a loose fitting neon pink tank top was as good as seeing her in a poofy ball gown.

“I love you, Mrs. Styles.” She blushed and giggled.

“I love you too, Mr Styles.” Simon walked over and congratulated us on getting married.

I looked into the distance and saw the twins from the warehouse watching over the wedding. I grabbed the attention of Simon and pointed towards the outskirts of the wedding where the twins wouldn’t see. Simon briefly nodded and walked off to get the police that guarded our wedding. Soon enough the twins were in handcuffs and looking at us in malice. I ignored them and took Nani to the dancefloor for our first dance. Everything had worked out in our favor despite what the girls had planned for all of us originally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! This story is about 3 years old so I apologize for any mistakes that you see, but I hope that you enjoyed it still!


End file.
